


I Asked The Universe

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Just a little Spock POV piece; inspired by a random RL conversation.





	I Asked The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> General Notes:  
> Anki is going through a rough time in real life, and the K/S community decided to write a few snippets in the hopes of cheering her up. We hope that others too will have fun with this, but these are mainly for you, Anki, with love from all of us.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> For Marna, the magnificent...for she is, and more than she knows.

I asked the Universe to show me how to love.

Correction--I have always asked it that. Since the day I was born. Until the day I die.

I asked it to show me because I did not wish to love the way my family had loved. Not the way my parents had loved me.

They do love, though as Shakespeare said-- 'not too wisely but too well'. Often, I am afraid, they love in the way that Humans have taught me is...guilt? Or "emotional blackmail". They do not mean to. They mean well. But it is no longer--cannot be--my kind of love.

And the Universe answered my question. It did, it does, and I believe it will continue to.

It gave me you.

Captain.

Jim.

_T'hy'la._

It has given me many gifts, and I treasure them all. But you are my most precious possession. For I do possess you, now. And you me.

And so I realize that my parents were wise after all. They gave me life, and wisdom, as well as they were able. And they allowed me to explore the Universe to my heart's content, even when they did not understand my desires. I thank them as much as I thank your parents. For they gave you to the Universe also, and it gave you to me.

I still view this Universe of ours through the eyes of a scientist. Yet also, now that we share it, through the eyes of a man in love.

So many gifts--and such a large Universe--to explore. And so little time, in which to attempt it all.

We must cherish every moment. As we do each other.

And we must continue to thank the Universe, by serving it as well as we have always done.

Together.

Forever.

  
**Mycroft Holmes**  
  
January 8 2003 / 14 Tevet 5764


End file.
